1027735 Miles from Texas
by OCDJen
Summary: There's 10277.35 Miles between Jasper and Edward. How do they get off while waiting to be together? With Skype of course. Winner of the Long Distance Lovin' Contest


_**AN/ **This was written for the Lonbg distance lovin' contest. Out of the three that entered, this won :) _

_Thank you to my girls. dtav and Ealasaid77 for working their fantastic magic on my chapter and making it all pretty and readable. _

_So this is me popping my contest cherry, hehe. I decided that as I was going to enter this contest, I was going to go all out, and write a Texan. Being British and trying to write American and use Texan slag, was A hard, and B, A shit load of fun. _

_I hope you guys enjoy reading it, ad much as I enjoyed writing it :)  
_

* * *

_**JPOV**_

__Four months, three weeks, and six days had passed since I last saw him. The distance and the pain of not feeling him near me was getting harder and harder to handle. Stupidly, and foolishly, I thought things would be different by now, but they weren't. Things take time, and time was something I didn't want to have too much of.

How much can one person take before it becomes too much? How much can one relationship take until it falls apart because the people involved are unable to cope with the distance any longer? I had always been, and always will be, the type of person to need that contact all the time. My desire was to know I could finish work and see them, to be able to spend countless hours, days and weeks just being with them and not having to deal with being apart from them. In truth, I wasn't handling our distance well. This was killing me.

When the offer to go and work at the sister company landed in my lap, I jumped at the chance. And who wouldn't? It was more or less a holiday paid by work! All I had to do during my six month stay in London was turn up and make sure the new software was running perfectly and ensure that all the files were convenient for either side to obtain. Sure it meant six months in another country, six months of being away from family and friends, but I would be okay. I was banking on the fact that the different accents would help me make friends, and it did. Trouble was, I fell in love while I was there.

Having such a limited time together meant we could never get serious. _Yeah, like that happened._ We got serious, and fast. Neither of us talked about my impending leave. I guess we both kind of thought that if we didn't speak about it, it wouldn't happen. Ignorance is bliss, as they say. How I wish that had been the case, that my leave would have magically disappeared the moment we shared our love. My impending departure did two things. It made me fall even further in love, and speed up our time. The six months I was there flew by and no sooner had I arrived, I was boarding my flight back to Texas.

I truly hated my life, and I truly hated the system.

Turning my butt around and walking back off the plane, I ran back to Edward and applied to extend my holiday visa. I couldn't apply to permanently live there while being there. I had to come home. At first, we argued over who was going to go where. He had argued it was easier for him to leave London and come to the US. By the time he was granted access, my holiday visa would be up and we could go together, but I argued back. Edward's mama was sick, and her health was slowly getting worse and worse. While she still had years left in her, I didn't want him to be far away from her in case something did happen. Two hundred miles up north was easier to travel than over a thousand miles with a fucking ocean in the way.

At first, he flew over here for a visit which was amazing. He got to meet my family and friends and see what life was like over here. My family loved him. Okay, they had fun with him getting him to say things, but nevertheless they had loved him completely. And they were happy to know that I hadn't completely lost my mind by wanting to move over there. Our time together was still short. His trip lasted three weeks, that was all I got before he had to fly back home to head back to work. During that time, my application was being dragged out.

_Wankers._

There was nothing either of us could do to speed up the process. We had to wait it out.

Taking a sip of my beer, my phone vibrated in my pocket before letting out its own little, unique tone to let me know it was him. Smiling, I placed my beer on the porch and pulled my phone out. 

_'It's cold, wet, and crappy here. Skype with me tonight, babe. I want to try something. E x' _I chuckled first at the randomness of his text. I missed that. I missed how he would start by saying one thing and then jump to something else all in one sentence.

I missed how he said certain words, and how he laughed at the way I pronounced areas. I missed his laugh, I missed his smile, and I even missed his smell. There wasn't anything I didn't miss about him. Fuck, I even missed the fucking weather.

Intrigued by his 'I want to try something', I pondered the thought for a minute trying to work out what it could be before I replied back.

_'Hot, sticky and crappy. I'll be on waiting for you. Whatcha have in mind? J x' _Hitting send, I chuckled at how much I had changed since meeting him or should I say how much I had picked up from him.

Words that I never used suddenly found themselves in my vocabulary. They just appeared without me even realising it. Just like how his tendency to text, random two things rolled into one, had rubbed off on me.

_'Hmm, I'm thinking of a little sexin' over it, if you're up for it? E x' _Spitting my beer out, my eyes stared at the little black and white text in my palm. This was new. Sure, we had done phone sex which at the time had been amazing. To hear him cum whilst on the phone to me had been a huge fucking turn on, but it had also left me missing him more. I couldn't deny that thinking of seeing him on the screen jerking off made my dick harden and twitch.

_'You wanna watch me cum?_' My finger hovered over the keys. A smirk crossed my lips as I typed. _'I'm game, though, I wanna see you fuck yourself and call my name out.'_ Hitting send, my mind filled with tonight's little show.

_Would Edward really go through with it?_

Edward wasn't shy, even less so if he had been drinking. I had the wonderful pleasure of finding that out with him. But still, phone sex was one thing and doing it on web cam was something completely different. I wasn't sure I could pull it off, let alone him.

_'Can we skype now? E x'_ The text came back quicker than I would have guessed. I wonder how long he had been thinking about this?

_'Haha, you wish, babe. It's your turn to stay up late_. _J x_' Hitting send, I looked at my watch. It was only 12.44 PM. I had hours to go until we skyped. _Another downside to being on the other side of the pond,_ I thought miserably as I downed the rest of my beer.

We wouldn't be online until about sevenish my time which would mean that Edward would have to stay up until past midnight. Thankfully, the weekend meant we could switch around the routine of talking. Normally our chats during the week occurred at a time where it was evening over there and early afternoon here which was fine for me. I had left my job or more to the point, I was fired when I extended my leave and the company found out I was fucking someone from the sister company.

Even now I still didn't fully understand just why being involved with another member of the staff was such a no no in the company. Not that it mattered anymore, nothing much mattered. I was merely existing until I got the green light and I could get the fuck out of here.

_'*pouting* No fair. What are you doing? E x' _I stared at the screen contemplating what I should say. Could I really be that much of a sap and say I was sulking like a little bitch over him and brooding because I couldn't be there?

_It wouldn't be the first time, now would it?_

True. I had, on occasion, gotten shit faced and called him declaring my undying love for him. Unfortunately, I was that drunk that my slurred accent just made him laugh his ass off down the phone then inform me he was about to leave for work and he would call me later. Yeah, my ego was slightly bruised from it, though his has been too before now, so we were even.

_'Me? Nothin'. Drinkin' and textin' you. You? J x' _Sighing and hitting send, I wandered off into the house in search of more beer.

Popping the top off a bottle of Shiner Bock, the kitchen was suddenly filled with Dakota by the Stereophonics. My heart fluttered in my chest bringing a radiant smile to my lips. Butterflies swam around my stomach as my finger hovered over the little green key. It was a feeling that I never wanted to lose. I loved the excited, slightly nervous feeling that I got from just hearing his ring tone.

"Hey, babe," I answered waiting to hear the most beautiful sound in my world, his voice.

_"You're such a liar. I reckon you're moping around, maybe even brooding slightly." _Warm, fuzzy feelings spread through me just hearing his tone.

Chuckling down the phone, I replied, "No, I'm just thinkin'." I wandered back onto the porch with my beer in hand. "Thinkin' of you fuckin' yourself later." Edward groaned softly down the phone. The sound went straight to my dick, making it harden slightly.

_"I'd sooner have you fucking me over the breakfast bar I'm currently leaning over."_ Yeah, that did it. My dick was now hard and straining against my jeans.

_What the fuck does he do to me?_

"Hmm, I wish I could, darlin'. You have no idea how many times I have used that memory to get off." Taking a swig of my beer, I heard Edward fidgeting over the phone. "Whatcha doin'?"

_"Getting ready. I've got some family dinner thing. So, this memory? Use it often?"_ I chuckled slightly which sounded more like a groan than anything else. _"It's not the one I use. Mine is you tied down to the bed.'_

"Hmm, I still have the markings on my wrist from that event." Edward chuckled. "Hey, I really don't know why you're laughin'. It's no laughin' matter, darlin'." My mind was filled with that night, of being tied to his bed on my back facing him while he bent me in half and fucked me into the middle of next week.

I had pulled at the ties wanting to break free just so I could touch him. The need to touch him that night burned deeply through me and the frustration of not being able to drove me crazy. It was one of the hottest nights of my life with him or anyone. The ties had cut into my skin even though Edward had tied them loose enough so that wouldn't happen. He hadn't counted on me thrashing against them to touch him. Deep red marks and cuts lined my wrist from that night, and even now I still could faintly see the scars from the cuts.

The thought of it, the memory, pulls at my heart, letting a feeling of loss hit the bottom of my stomach. I yearn to touch him. My body aches to feel him again, to feel complete and content the way only he can make me feel.

I want my home.

_"You loved every second of it, babe. Don't try and make out you didn't." _I smiled, though he couldn't see me, hearing the arousal in his voice.

"You have me there. The thought alone is making me almost painfully hard." I rested my back against the post stump on the porch. "Are you hard for me, darlin'?"

_"Fuck yes, I may need to take care of this before I go out." _The pain hit me again, knowing I can't take care of him, knowing I can't be there when I need him so bad.

"No, you don't. Your idea was to Skype tonight, so you can wait." He whimpered slightly down the phone and my dick twitched and throbbed hearing it. "Whatcha thinkin' of, babe?"

_"We can still skype tonight," _he pleads down the phone. I could almost see him pouting down the phone; his plump, red bottom lip that always looked as though it was begging to be chewed on sticking out even further.

"Darlin', stop pouting. This was your idea and you called me." I couldn't hide the amusement in my voice knowing he was pouting like this. "Tell me what you're thinkin', babe."

_"Right now I'm thinking of you being in my bedroom, completely naked, standing at the end of the bed waiting for me in just your boots and that hat. Even better, you sitting up on the bed smirking at me waiting for me to ride my cowboy_." It was my turn to moan loudly down the phone and fidget. _"It's an image I use all the time when I'm thinking about you_."

"So you're not really thinkin' about me." I smirked down the phone. " 'Cause as far as I remember, I never did that." The pang of pain hit me again.

Remembering that it was something he wanted me to do caused the pain to increase slightly. I had backed out, put it off or whatever you want to call it. Truth is, I felt stupid to stand there in that.

_"I know, but I have a good imagination. Besides, I plan on having my way when you get here." _His suggestive tone went right to my dick.

"And what do you plan on, exactly?" I smirked out feeling my need for him become almost unbearable.

_"I want to ride my cowboy_. _I want you bent over every surface in my house. I want to hear you scream my name as I fuck you hard and fast. To be buried deep in your tight hole letting your warmth surround me as I slowly slide in and out of you."_

"Fuck." My voice shook as my throat became dry. "Babe, can we skype now?"

He laughed, and I knew my earlier comment is coming back to bite me in the ass. _"No, you'll have to wait. I have to go out in a minute_." The slight sadness in his voice made my own heart break. _"Love you, babe."_

"Love you too, more than I ever thought possible. You'll text me when you're on your way back?" He chuckled and even though it broke my heart to know our phone call was coming to an end, his chuckle made me smile and filled me with love for him.

_"Of course. I don't want to be waiting for you to get your arse online." _I heard him move out of his bedroom and walk down the stairs. "_Babe, I gotta go. My taxi is here." _I wanted to drag our conversation out, to keep him from going, but I couldn't.

Sighing in defeat, I try to remind myself that in a few short hours I will see him. Granted it's not the same as face to face, and I couldn't touch him, but being able to see him over the web cam is better than nothing.

"Have fun, babe. I'll see you in a few." The dull, never ending ache returned as the realization that, in a few seconds from now, I will be moping again hit me. "Love you." It's just a whisper, much like most of the time when our calls come to an end.

It's taking everything I have not to break. If I broke, he would. The pain that we're both feeling would rush out and with no end in sight to my application, now was just not the time.

I heard his gentle hmm, and I knew he heard me. More than likely, his eyes had closed as he let it out, picturing us both together, trying to maintain that connection.

"Love you, too. Don't be late. Bye." Those were his final words before I heard the click and the line was disconnected.

My phone rested next to me on the porch while I absorbed the last bits of our call. It's a beautiful pleasure and a tortuous hell all at the same time. My eyes stayed closed, my face was turned towards the hot sun. Thoughts of tonight quickly entered my head and made me smile. The thought of seeing him play out what I asked for makes me hard in an instant. I wondered what Edward would ask, but the thought of surprising him pops into my head.

The thought makes me nervous and a little embarrassed, but the thought of seeing his face is enough to make me suck it up and do it. A few beers and I would be fine. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that while Edward was out to play with his family he will be making the most of the alcohol available to him. Edward drunk is also Edward fucking dirty.

The minutes ticked by slowly, and I became insanely bored. It's not helping that I am watching the clock. Nothing is appealing to me now. Not that anything was before that phone call, but it's even less now. I wandered into house, played on the PS3 for a bit, browsed the Internet, flicked through the paper, replied to emails and found myself back on the porch with a cold one in my hand.

_This fuckin' sucks!_

With still three hours to go until our date, I was nearly in tears with boredom. I wanted something to do, anything, just one little thing that would at least eat some of my free time up. The thought of calling my mama crossed my mind, although I was not ready yet for another round of tears and hearing, 'My baby boy' from her.

Putting the ear buds in I relaxed back, cranked up the volume on my iPod and closed my eyes. I became lost in the music. It was a mixture of some of my favourite songs, some of Edward's, and the ones that reminded me of those six months in London. My mind became full of future dreams, of a time when there wouldn't be all these miles between us; of a time when I would be able to see him everyday; of a time of falling asleep next to him and waking up to see his face next to mine. The thought made me smile as a shadow crossed over my face. I ignored it thinking it was a cloud passing across the sun and that it would disappear in a few moments.

"That pullin' on your bottom lip with that smirk better be for someone else." His voice made me jump. My eyes snapped open as I pulled the ear buds out and saw Peter's smug face inches from mine.

"What the fuck?" Peter kicked my boots, ushering me to move my feet. "Didja have to scare the crap outta me?"

Peter chuckled and sat down next to me on the porch. "No, but it was funny to see you jump. So, that smile was for that guy over in England?"

"Edward? Yeah, just thinkin' about him. It's getting harder." Peter punched me hard in the arm. "Ouch! What the fuck was that for?"

"This! You're gonna get that letter any fuckin' day now and you'll be gone. How about you enjoy spending time with your cuz before you go? You'll miss me when you're over there." Snorting, I handed Peter a beer.

"You honestly think that I will be thinkin' of you? I'll be so busy fuckin' that you and your ugly mug won't even cross my mind." My smirk only increased as I saw Peter's face.

"Please, stop! Not somethin' I need to know about, fucker." Peter knocked back some of his beer. "So tell me again, 'cause I just can't figure it out, why are you headin' there?" I rolled my eyes at him and sighed. "I mean, you said it's cold over there; it rains all the time and fuck man, you could walk the length of the UK."

A chuckle escaped my lips, as I shook my head. "It's not that small. It would take ya a day to drive from one end to the other."

"Yeah, like I said, it's small."

"The weather's not that bad. Yeah, it's pretty shitty compared to here, but he's there. Besides, London is only a few hours away." _Although right now it feels as though it's on another planet. _

"Didja think you'd find love when you went there?"

"Naw, it was just fuckin' to start with. If you had said that I would be up and leavin' a year later over some guy, I woulda thought you needed your head tested. Turns out goin' there was the best thing I ever did." Peter started to make gagging sounds next to me. "Knock it off. I remember your cryin' fit over Charlotte when she took off for what, a month?"

"Fucker, I was young."

"Young?" Snickering, I shook my head. "You're fuckin' whipped by her, face it." Peter snorted loudly.

"I am not whipped! I just enjoy gettin' laid. There's a difference."

"So you say. You'll come over, won't ya?" Peter smirked at me with a wicked glint in his eye.

"If I say no, will you stay?"

"Not a fuckin' chance." Peter sighed and downed the rest of his beer.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to come over. Make sure he's treatin' ya well, and see if I can't convince you that the British weather sucks and you need to come back." I chuckled slightly at his comment. Peter placed an arm over my shoulder giving it a squeeze. "Look, I'm only gonna say this once, I love ya, man, and I'm gonna miss ya."

"Fuck, how many have ya had? Going all lovey-dovey and shit on me." Peter shot me a look for my joke. "Sorry. You know I'll miss ya. But hey, I could be here for a while yet. That acceptance isn't hurrying."

"Maybe it's a sign for you to stay."

"Ya think?"

We fell into an easy chat reminiscing of the past. It felt good to laugh and joke and, for those few hours, forget my pain, even if it was only for an hour or two. It was easy to wrap myself up in being so far away from him and forget all I was leaving behind. I would miss them after all. I made a mental note to try and stop my self pity and loathing, and spend a bit more time with my friends and family before I left.

Spending these few hours with Peter, in the late afternoon sun, with a few bottles of beer was just what the doctor ordered. This was what I needed before our little skypeing tonight. The added alcohol, mixed in with my lust to have him, was making me incredibly horny. Of course, the dirty texts Edward was sending me were making it even harder to contain my arousal around Peter.

With an hour until we were due to skype, I threw Peter out.

Excitement coursed its way through my body as I unplugged the laptop from downstairs and carried it up to my room to get it ready for later. Feeling slightly nervous, but horny as hell, I opened up the closet and stared at the vast collection of hats. I guess you could say I was worse than a woman with handbags when it came to hats. Countless ones filled the top shelf and were arranged in various shapes and sizes. Choosing the hat was the hardest part, but the boots? The boots were easy. Edward had already commented on his favorite ones, so that was no problem. But, what hat to go with it? Looking through them again, I decided on a Stetson cowboy hat. That should go nicely with the boots.

My eyes flickered over to the clock on the nightstand, and my heart rate picked up. Edward would be online in thirty-seven minutes. _You have it bad, Whitlock! _Cursing myself under my breath in a mutter, I grabbed the nearest hat and threw it on the bed. Stripping off my jeans and Tee, I threw them in the hamper and headed off into the shower feeling the excited butterflies begin to circle my stomach.

My dick was already hard as I couldn't stop my thoughts from drifting to Edward and the web cam. Badly, so fucking badly, I wanted to take care of business before the date. I knew I wouldn't last long if I didn't. The texts, the phone call, and now being slightly drunk, had kept me in a state of arousal all afternoon. Edward wouldn't know if I knocked one out in the shower before our date, would he? Yet as badly as I wanted that release, I wanted to wait until I saw him. He had spent all afternoon bringing me to and keeping me in this state of arousal, bringing me to the brink of knowing that when I do finally cum, it will be earth shattering.

Resisting the urge and ignoring my painfully hard and throbbing dick, I cut the shower off and stepped out. Towel drying myself down, my nerves picked up even more. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I dashed out of the bathroom and down the stairs in search of more beer. If I was gonna do this, I needed more beer.

Hearing the beeping tone on my phone, my heart fluttered slightly. _He was nearly home. _The thought made me smile. I couldn't wait to see him. As much as I loved our phone chats, seeing him over the web cam was better, so much better. It wasn't as good as having him face to face with me and being able to touch him, but it was as close as we were going to get right now.

Dashing back up the stairs, I turned on the laptop and picked my phone up. _'Home in ten, don't be late! Love you, E x' _As if I would be late for this? Not only was I desperate to see him and hear his voice once more, I also couldn't wait for him to do what I had asked. Losing the towel, I walked back into the bathroom. Opening the bathroom cabinet, I pulled out the bottle of baby oil and covered my toned body in oil. I checked myself in the mirror.

Tanned, toned, naked and oiled up._ Edward should love this. He'd better love it._

Back into the bedroom, I popped the top of the bottle of beer and took a long drink. My excitement was peaking already. My body was in overdrive wanting to hear his voice to let me know he was home.

I needed him, badly.

My need for him intensified with each passing day. I was sure I was going to explode when we actually saw each other again.

Pulling on my boots and hat, I climbed on the bed. Positioning myself in front of the web cam, I made sure he could see the boots and hat. Sitting back on my elbows with my legs apart, I waited for him to join me.

The seconds of that wait seemed to be hours until I heard the unmistakable sound of him signing in and pinging me. I watched him. His head was turned to the side as he did something just slightly out of view of the web cam. I smirked feeling cocky. He hadn't seen me yet.

"Hey, darlin'." His head whipped around. Surprise covered his face followed by shock. His mouth dropped open making me chuckle. "See somethin' you like?" I drawled out in a husky voice. Edward's eyes darkened as he looked me up and down. The tip of his tongue came out and ran over his plump lips wetting them.

"Fuck yes, I do!"

"Strip," I demanded of him watching as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and frantically started unbuttoning his shirt. "Slowly babe, or the hat and the boots go and the clothes come back on. Now strip!" He moaned loudly standing up and moving the laptop to the bed. The sight of his arousal tenting his trousers made me moan.

Unable to stop myself as his shirt slid off his shoulders revealing his hard chest, I gripped my dick and started pumping it slowly.

"Starting without me, huh?" His eyes were hooded and filled with lust looking at me through the screen. I wanted to touch him so much, to pull that bottom lip in between my teeth and nibble on it.

"Lose the pants, babe." I ignored his comment and watched him intently, slowly stroking myself as his naked form came into view. The sight of him naked and hard made me moan out and pushed me even closer to my release. "Fucking perfect."

He smiled, moving himself on the bed so I could see him better. He didn't say a word as his eyes stayed locked on mine. His hands slowly trailed down his chest stopping to pinch and tease his nipples. He hissed in pleasure, and the sound went straight to my dick making it twitch in my hand. Flicking open the small bottle of lube, I poured a small amount into my hand and gripped my dick again.

Edward's hand's trailed lower ghosting over his abs. His eyes fluttered shut as he trailed his fingertips down the the V shape of his stomach. My eyes were glued to the screen unable to look away from the sight in front of me. It was the most erotic thing I had ever seen, and I only wished he was here in front of me, in person, and not on the web cam.

"Tell me what you're thinkin'." My voice was breathless, he had completely taken my breath away.

He hummed as his eyes opened again. The tip of his pink tongue swept across his lips as his fingertips traced patterns over his hips and stomach.

"I'm thinking about you, babe; your hands on me; your lips kissing me and working their way down my body; you kissing and nibbling my skin; your teeth grazing over my nipples, biting them and making me moan."

I groaned out loud both in frustration and pleasure. Hearing him speak his thoughts as he pleasured himself pushed me closer to the edge. Edward quirked an eyebrow at me as I moved to a more upright position. Moving the laptop screen slightly, I winked at him.

"What else am I doin', babe?" His now slick fingers ghosted over his hard dick towards his balls. He let out a low moan, tilting his head back slightly.

"You're trailing hot, wet, open mouthed kisses up my thighs driving me crazy slowly. You're flicking your tongue against my balls," Edward moaned out the description of what I could do to him turning me on.

"Slowly you take my balls into your mouth, pushing and rolling your tongue against them. I can feel your hands gliding slowly up my stomach leaving my skin tingling and alight with fire. Your lips begin to place kisses up my cock as your hands reach my nipples, pinching and rolling them between your fingers." Edward moved one hand around his dick pumping it slowly and his other hand was teasing his nipple.

My body shuddered feeling the pleasureful waves roll over me. I moaned out, running my thumb over the head of my cock and spreading the droplets of pre-cum around.

"Fuck! Babe, I want you sitting on my dick now!" Edward moved.

In an instant, the laptop is being moved and placed further away from him. Pillows were being thrown around and arranged near his headboard. The unmistakable 'click' of the bottle of lube being opened made the coil in my stomach tighten a little more. I slowed my pace down wanting to hold off cumming for as long as possible. Edward reclined back against the pillows and headboard.

"I need you." His voice was slightly breathless as he began to stroke his dick again. Edward's eyes fluttered closed. His body shuddered with a pleasure ripple that ran through him.

"Look at me, babe. Keep your eyes on me." I needed him to look at me. I needed to see his eyes fill with emotion as we did this. "Babe... tell me." I was panting, desperate to hear him describe this to me as I watched.

"Your tongue swirls around the head of my cock, humming your lips against it at my taste. You're teasing me, making me beg for it. I want to feel myself in your hot mouth, but instead your tongue continues to lick and swirl around my head." Edward bucked his hips as he swept his thumb over his head.

"I wanna taste you so fuckin' bad," I groaned out.

"Finally you cave and you let me have what I want. Your sweet, hot mouth takes all of me to the hilt letting me hit the back of your throat. You swallow around me. Your fucking mouth feels divine, it's so hot, so wet, and so fucking perfect!" Edward pulled his bottom lips between his teeth moaning out while keeping a steady peace on his dick.

By now I was breathing hard, panting and moaning as he describes this to me. My release is so close, and it's taking everything I have to hold it off for as long as possible. "What I wouldn't give to feel your dick in my mouth right now."

"Me too." He's breathless. His fingers are trailing lower down his balls getting ever so closer to his tight, hot hole of heaven. My breathing hitched in my throat before a loud groan escaped my lips seeing his slick fingers circle and tease his hole.

The sight almost made me cum undone. I had to stop my movements for a moment to regain my control. Edward caught my momentary lapse of control.

"_Cumming _undone, babe?" The smugness in his voice only added to my arousal causing me to moan out again and bite my bottom lip in an attempt to hold off my explosion. "Don't... stop."

The sweat trailed down my chest, running slowly over the groove in between my pecs and down my abs. Edward's tongue peeked through his lips and licked them. His eyes changed to dark green, almost black, they were that dark with his lust.

"I'm insanely jealous of those beads of sweat running just where I want my tongue to go." My head tilted back, and I closed my eyes for a moment to relive the memory of his tongue trailing down the hard planes on my chest.

"Your dick in my mouth... tell me, babe. Tell me what you want."

Edward groaned, moving his other hand back towards his balls tugging and rolling them in his hand.

"Your head slowly begins to move taking me to the hilt each time. Your teeth graze my cock on every third stroke. You're moving so slowly, with long, deep movements that are fucking heaven to me. The feeling of your lips wrapped so tightly around my cock…." Edward grunted, sweeping his thumb over his head.

"I'm begging you for more, but your teasing continues. You're letting a slick finger circle my hole." It's my turn to grunt and hiss as I see his fingers move down from his balls towards his hole, circling around it, teasing himself. His eyes fluttered shut, his movements slow and controlled, working up and down his cock.

"Fuck yourself, babe," I hiss out. "Look at me, babe."

Opening his eyes, he pushed one slick finger inside of him. We both moaned together both from pleasure. My dick twitched in my hand at the sight of him fucking himself. I was even more turned on by this than I thought possible.

His finger moved slowly in and out of him, while his hand around his dick matched the same slow pace. Edward's eyes stayed locked on mine as he added a second finger. "Jasper.." he breathed out in a hiss of pleasure.

"You're so fucking hot, babe. I need you so bad," I moaned out, feeling the spring begin to tighten in my stomach even more.

"So do I," he panted, slowly fucking himself.

"Show me, babe. Show me how much you want my dick in your ass." Edward cried out in pleasure as he began to pick his pace up.

His fingers started to thrust in and out of his hole rapidly, as he pumped his dick faster and faster. He was writhing on the bed moaning as he neared his release. Our eyes locked together as my breathing quickened. I was matching his pace around my dick knowing I was too far gone to stop myself from cumming now. As if he knew how close I was, his tongue flicked against his lips and I was done for.

"Babe!" I cried out, flying over the edge. My dick pulsated in my hand, as I came hard and fast, covering my stomach and hand with my cum. Edward moaned loudly at me as I began to come down.

My stomach muscles were still twitching and contracting. I could feel every muscle in my body alive with tingles, as I rode out the last waves of my orgasm. Edward was still fucking himself, relentlessly nearing his release.

"I'm so close," He panted, looking at me.

"Cum for me, babe." I lifted my cum covered hand to my lips and licked it from the base of my palm to the tip of my index finger making sure he could see what I was doing. His eyes grew wide and he let out a growl.

"Jasper!" he screamed as he came hard, covering himself in his cum.

My eyes were fixed to the screen watching him cum. He was so perfect, so fucking beautiful, completely lost in his pleasure. His eyes were closed shut, his lips slightly parted with his cheeks flushed. His body flinched, making my mouth water to see his abs contract as he came. He was fucking perfect, and he was all fucking mine! I couldn't wait to fucking get there!

"Babe?" I asked after a few moments passed and we had both calmed down. Edward looked at me and smiled. His smile was radiant. He was glowing, with so much love in his eyes. "I'm gonna clean up. Give me a minute, okay?"

"Don't be long." His voice was still slightly breathless. I blew a kiss at him and climbed off the bed.

Throwing the cowboy hat off and back into the closet, I dashed into the bathroom to clean my now cold, sticky cum off my stomach. A few moments later I was back in the bedroom toeing off my boots and pulling on a pair of sweatpants. Not wanting to leave him any longer than need be, I dashed downstairs and into the kitchen. I returned to my bedroom a few moments later with a glass of OJ in my hands.

To my surprise and disappointment, Edward wasn't there. The camera showed his bed. It was in the same spot it had been in during our sexing. The pillows were still a mess from where he had laid, and the bottle of lube was still just off to the side on the bed. Laying down on the bed, I placed my laptop in front of me and waited for him. I heard him come back into the room and move around before the laptop was picked up and moved. The display became all messy and out of focus as it moved, before settling again on the bed.

A few seconds later and I saw Edward's body, in a pair of boxers, lay across the bed before the laptop was once again moved and placed in front of him. He smiled at me, with a crooked grin that made my heart flutter.

"No cowboy hat anymore?" he pouted slightly making me chuckle.

"Or boots, babe. Just me in sweats now." He sighed at me trying to look upset, but the corners of his mouth pulled up slightly giving him away. "You liked it then?"

"Jesus, babe. You looked so fucking hot in them. They'd better be coming with you."

"As if I would leave them here... You said you wanted to ride your cowboy. I have every intention of that happenin'."

"Hmm, do I get reins as well?" he mumbled.

"Maybe, if you're good." I smirked seeing his eyes begin to close. "You tired?" _Duh, you dumb ass! It's like two AM over there. Of course he's tired._

"A little, but I don't want to go."

"Darlin', you're tired. Go to sleep." He smiled at me, but shook his head. "I'd rather be able to say goodnight to you, than you just fall asleep on me."

"What about you? What are you gonna do?"

"Hmm, fixin' to have somethin' to eat." Edward chuckled at me. "That's funny how?" I teased.

"Fixin' to."

"Hey, don't go takin the piss, babe. I could rib you about your words, but I don't." Edward smirked at me before answering.

"That's because you love my accent too much." _He has me there._

"That I do. Edward, go to bed, babe. Text me when you're awake. If I'm still up we'll chat, okay?"

"Okay." He moved slightly, and his arm reached towards the screen. I could see his arm moving and could only assume he was running his fingertips over my face. "Love you." His voice broke slightly and his eyes became watery, but I knew he wouldn't break.

"Love you too, babe." I blew a kiss at him and got one in return before he smiled and signed out.

That night dragged out, as did the following night and next two weeks. We talked, we texted and we skyped more, but the distance was still there. The longer our time goes on, the more depressed I became.

Trying to keep my spirits up, I had packed everything. I didn't want anything to slow me down once the letter arrived, I just wanted to go. When we hadn't been talking, I had been spending time with my friends and family trying to convince them that it's only England. It's a seven hour flight, and I would be closer than they thought.

The same questions get asked. Am I sure? Am I doing the right thing? And the main one, will it last?

If I sat and thought about it for too long, my answers would be, yes, I think so, and I hope so.

Of course, they had crossed my mind as it had Edward's. We both wondered if this was real. Would it work? Had we gotten along so well in the past because of the fact that I was leaving? I wasn't just moving across the state, I was moving to a whole other country to be with him. We had to try, had to see if this was real. I did believe, wholeheartedly, that this was right, that moving over there and being with him was going to be the best thing I had ever done. My working trip out there turned out to be one of the best things I had ever done, so why wouldn't moving?

By the third week after our first sex skypeing session, my family and friends threw a going away party. This was something I didn't tell Edward about. He believed that it was a cousin's birthday and I was being forced to go. A lot of beer was drunk, and a lot of shots were downed. It was hard to say goodbye to most of them, and hard to believe that I wouldn't be just down the road from them now, not that it would stop me from going. Drunken tears had been shed at the very end of the night, and everyone was full of hugs and love. It was a bittersweet night. While I was happy to be leaving and seeing Edward, I was also sad to be saying goodbye to them. My night ended with a drunken phone call to Edward, one in which I nearly let slip about what had been happening.

Two days after the party, I was boarding a plane and flying my ass over there. The flight seemed to drag on for hours. Everywhere I looked, people were sleeping or reading. Me? I was far, far too buzzed to sleep or read or anything else. Since the letter arrived a week ago, I hadn't slept much. Excitement was running high through me, keeping me from shutting down and sleeping for any longer than a few hours at a time. Not that I cared, I could sleep when I landed, sleep when I was with him, and sleep having him in my arms.

_I'll sleep when I am home._

Finally, the plane touched down on the tarmac. The dark gray sky covered the London skyline and I couldn't have been happier to see it. Walking off the plane, my body buzzed with excitement. Finally, I was here. The months of waiting, planning and even more waiting finally had paid off. At long fucking last, I was here. Collecting my luggage, I made my way through the airport feeling slightly nervous.

_He doesn't know I'm here._

_Will he be surprised when I call?_

_Will he be free to get me?_

Coming out of the terminal doors, the cold London air hit me. Smiling widely, I breathed in deeply and pulled my phone out. Turning it back on, I waited for it to jump networks reminding myself that I would have to sort out a new phone now that I was here, or my bills were gonna be sky high. Finally settling on a network, I scrolled through the list of calls until I reached Edward's number. By the third ring, he answered.

"Jasper?" he breathed softly down the the phone, making me smile.

"Hey, babe, whatcha up to?"

"Nothing, working from home. Why? Wait, isn't it about four AM over there?" I chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, it is. So could you nip out for an hour or so?"

"Umm, why?" The curiosity in his voice excited me.

"Fancy comin' to get me from Heathrow, like now?"

He gasped.

* * *

_Did you all enjoy it? _

_Anyway my lovelys, please hit the review button and tell me what you think, Jen x  
_


End file.
